


Drink With Me to Clones Gone By

by Red_Vines



Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212st lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: Drink with Me to Clones Gone by. Tears were shed.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155614
Kudos: 1
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Drink With Me to Clones Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own Star Wars or any form of Les Mis. Please do not reuse any of the lyrics or recordings without the author’s permission.

[Waxer]

Cody, rest

[Boiler]

Drink with me to days gone by

Sing with me the songs we knew

[Helix]  
Here's to all the vod’e with whom we were led  
  
[longshot]  
Here's to the jetii we were forced to make dead

[ALL] 

Here's to them and here's to you!

[Waxer]

Drink with me to days gone by

Can it be you fear to die?

No worlds will remember us  
When we fall?  
Since to them our deaths  
Mean nothing at all?

We were made simply to die. 

[squad 1,  squad 2 ]

Drink with me  Drink with me

To days  To days

Gone by  Gone by

To the life  To the life

That used  That used

To be To be

[squad 2]

At the shrine of friendship, never say die

[ALL]

Let the wine of friendship never run dry

[squad 1,  squad 2 ]

Here's to you  Here's to you

And here's  And here's

To me  To me

[Cody]

Do I care if I should die  
I hope he got away free?  
Life without my jetii means nothing at all  
Would you weep, Obi, should Cody now fall?  
Will you weep, Jetii  
For me?

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:02:23
  * **File Size:** 2 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tz_zHgINEd5Vdyb8U8DseB_xZBmxrlXu/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Drink With Me, Claude-Michel Schönberg 
  * **Author:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)
  * **Singer:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)




End file.
